Spirited Back
by WaterSpirit1
Summary: ON HIATUS. Chihiro has kept in contact with Haku now she has left the Spirit World but now that it is being threatened by an evil presence in disguise she will have to reenter the forbidden, taking her friends with her. ChihiroxHaku OCxOC
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Spirited Away including characters, etc…

Spirited Back

Chapter 1: Normal Life 

_Dear Chihiro,_

_It sounds like you are coping well so far with your new life in the Human World. All though only Kamaji knows what a school is (how he knows this is beyond us) we suppose that it would be fun. The friends that you spoke of, Kairi and Mai, sound just like normal humans. Lin says that even if men don't need friends, it doesn't mean women don't. We don't know what she's going on about but then again she's been a little odd lately because she's excited about getting her first train ticket soon. It's only a couple more days I believe and she will have been working here for ten years. I wish my ten years would hurry up so I can get out of here and see you…but even then I wouldn't be able to leave the Spirit World, unless I had a death wish of course. _

_Boh asks me to say "Hi" to you from him. He is two years old now and growing up nothing like his mother. Yu-ba-baa finally consented to letting Zeniba see Boh sometimes. Not that she wasn't already. I don't think Yu-ba-baa knows that Boh can still change back into a mouse. _

_Speaking of Yu-ba-baa she has started acting a little strangely lately. No one says anything but you can tell that they all notice a change. I wouldn't mind her changing for the better, perhaps she would let some of us out of here but I fear it's for worse. Ah well, time will reveal all. _

_No Face still lives with Zeniba. I think he is happy there, but you can never be quite sure with someone who wears a mask and can't talk. _

_Evening is coming; they are about to light the lamps. I'd better get to work or Kamaji will have my head. Everyone sends their usual greetings and inquiries of health. Lin says if you don't come back soon she's going to personally come and find you unless she dies of work over load first (they still haven't found her an assistant)._

_Love,_

_Haku_

Chihiro read over the letter again and sighed. Her brown eyes stared out the window, seeing the golden sunset but never really watching it. Her mind was to far elsewhere. It had been a year since Chihiro was in the Spirit World. It was true that she didn't have any trouble fitting into her new school, or making friends but she still missed her friends from the Spirit World dearly.

Her parents were happy that the experience of "moving house" had taught Chihiro a couple of lessons like manners and working hard, as well as making her grow up. Chihiro had grown up, not only in her manners but in looks too. She never told them what had really happened and didn't plan to. She couldn't bear to think of what that might lead to. She was content with them thinking the letters were from friends from her old school.

If only I could go back to see them just once, she wished as she carefully put the letter in a draw with all the others, just once more.

'Chihiro! Are you coming to help with dinner?' her Mother's call from the kitchen broke her reverie.

'Yes Mother!' she said quickly closing the draw and locking it with a key.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

'Hey! Chihiro! Over here! I saved you a seat,' Kairi called out from the back of the school bus. Chihiro sat down next to her best friend, dumping her bag under the seat. She ran a hand through her hair trying to get out some of the water that had collected there while she had stood in the rain waiting for the bus.

'Thank goodness I finally have someone sensible to talk to!' her tomboyish friend said, heaving a sigh of relief, 'I've been stuck with most of the boys, Hikari and Asuka for fifteen minutes!'

'I pity you. Really, I do,' Chihiro did pity her friend. Being on a bus very early in the morning with a couple of immature boys and a pair of giggling girls wasn't her idea of fun.

'Fifteen minutes! And if damn Ayami throws one more thing at me I'm going to turn around and give him a piece of my min-' suddenly a scrunched up ball of paper hit Kairi in the back of her head. Both girls turned around to find Tenchi Ayami and his mates trying to look innocent while smothering laughter with their hands.

'Here's your chance to give him a piece of your mind,' Chihiro knew her friend was too level headed to explode.

'Nah, they're not even worth wasting breath on, let alone words,' Kairi said calmly, her short brown hair that flared out to the sides of her head, flying over her grey eyes as she shook her head.

'You know he only does it to get you attention because he likes you,' Chihiro said to her friend smiling.

'What? You can't be serious! Why does he even bother? Like I'd ever go out with him,' she pretended to shudder and they both laughed.

'What's so hilarious!' Chihiro's other friend Mai demanded as she got onto the bus and walked up to them.

'Oh, we were just thinking what it might be like if Kairi went out with Ayami,' Chihiro said lightly.

'Ew!' Mai said putting up one hand to ward off the thought as she threw her bag onto the seat in front of them. Sitting down to face them she smiled to herself.

'What's so amusing, Mai? Ayami's not that bad. He's not ugly or evil or anything. Perhaps a little rough around the edges…' Kairi said seriously, thinking of his strange accent.

'You forgot annoying,' Chihiro mumbled. All though she agreed with Kairi he was still annoying, sometimes. Make that most times actually.

'Oh, I wasn't thinking of that,' Mai said absent-mindedly staring at the raindrops running down the window.

'Okay... What have you got planned for the holidays, Chihiro?' Kairi said turning back to her.

'Come to think of it nothing at all. What about you?' Chihiro replied still eyeing Mai off suspiciously.

'Same. Hey Mai, aren't you going to go to Europe?' another paper ball hit Kairi in the head as she spoke.

'Nah, my parents decided not to in the end but I can't wait to get pink streaks in my hair. Mum's so stingy! She won't let me dye my hair when school's on but holidays is another story,' she said pulling a nail file out of her bag, her long, black plaits falling over her shoulders as she did.

'That's too bad. Are you sure pink will suit you?' Kairi said carelessly as she collected the paper from under the chair, to scrunch it up into a small ball again.

'Are you plannin' to thro' that us ar what, Isoda?' Tenchi called out from the back of the bus, his strange accent easy to pick out. With a sudden movement Kairi turned around and threw the paper at him as hard as she could. He ducked but too late; it bounced off his head to Kairi's great delight.

'You damned cr'zy woman! Con't evan thro' stra'ght!' Tenchi muttered off a string of curses in his usual fashion.

'Ah well, don't worry. Only today, and then we won't have to be on the bus any more!' Chihiro said happily to her friend who was trying very hard to look straight forward and conceal the large smile that was breaking out across her face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chihiro walked over the moss covered cobblestones. Since she had last been here someone or something had cut all the knee-high grass away. I wonder who or possibly what did, she asked herself.

The dark tunnel in front of her no longer seemed threatening. The wind still pulled the leaves around her feet in but the main pulling feeling from the tunnel came and tugged at her heart instead. She cast a glance at the small statue, which still stood outside the tunnel grinning mischievously to itself, before walking in.

She sat down without a sound on one of the benches near the door to the open field. The rain still drizzled outside in a soft yet consistent flow. Chihiro stared out the door wistfully, watching the grey clouds drift past overhead. Although she wished more than anything to go out into the field and cross the stream to see her friends, she dare not try. She had considered it but finally decided it was too risky.

'Will I ever see them again?' she asked the silence that surrounded her.

If she stared long enough at the open door, Chihiro would swear she could almost see Haku through the rain. For just a second, she _could_ see him looking back at her with his caring green eyes.

'Haku! Wait!' she cried out, getting quickly to her feet and running to the doorway. Yet as soon as she came closer he faded and she was left holding the edge of an archway, and looking out into the cold rain.

'It's only four in the afternoon. Everyone would be asleep. And if he wasn't why would he be here?' she tried to convince herself out loud that what she had seen wasn't true. But he had looked so real, her heart cried out.

'Why w'uldn't who be 'ere?' a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: 

All the names of OC's are completely made up and I have no idea what they mean.

Sorry about any references to the story that I get wrong. Please feel free to correct me, it would be much appreciated.

I'm sorry if Tenchi's accent makes his speech difficult to understand but I am trying to make it so that he does have a strange accent but it's still understandable.

And just to apologise in advance about anything in the story to do with school. I know absolutely nothing about how the Japanese school system works as I'm from Australia where we have a very different system so yes, sorry.

Read, Review and Enjoy!


	2. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Spirited Away including characters, etc…

** Spirited Back **

  
Chapter 2: Understanding 

'Ayami!' Chihiro cried out as she started from her seat to look at the intruder.

'Why w'uldn't who be 'ere?' he repeated as he walked into the light.

'More importantly, the question is what are you doing here?' she asked grabbing her school bag and heading for the tunnel.

'Dun't try ta avoid the question, Ogino,' he said roughly, standing directly in her way. His black hair was wet and hanging in strands around his face. His clothes were fairly soaked and water ran off his school bag. She wondered how long he had been in the rain to get that wet.

'Just a friend I was meant to meet here, that's all,' she replied trying to push past him.

'Whell, why naught wait for 'em? I was just passin' threw,' he said almost kindly, dropping his arms. Chihiro was stunned into silence. Ayami would never have spoken to someone kindly or rationally at school. Perhaps at school he just pretends to be someone else, she wondered.

When she awoke from her reverie, Tenchi was moving towards the field. He placed his school bag next to the door as he left.

'Ple'se, dun't you or yo'r friend steal 'nything from my bag,' he said, a smile passing over his face. And with that he headed out once more into the rain.

'Wait!' Chihiro called out dumping her school bag and running after him. He was almost at the stream but stopped and looked back at her call.

'Wait! You don't want to go over there!' she said grabbing his arm to prevent him going any further.

'An' why w'uldn't I want ta do that?' he asked looking at her strangely. Chihiro froze and anime sweatdropped. She couldn't tell him that a Spirit World lay directly in front of them, nor could she think of any other excuse to cover up her blunder.

'Um…. er…because….'she stumbled, knowing she had revealed too much. Ayami just stared at her, curiously awaiting an answer.

'Well, why do you want to go over there anyway? It's just a field,' she stated in a knowing tone, at last.

'T'is a short cut home,' he replied lazily whilst carefully extracting his arm from her grasp. He lightly hopped onto the first slippery rock to cross the now raging stream.

'Why did you leave your bag back there then?' she rebuked him. Chihiro could feel the rain sliding down her cheeks and soaking her to the bone. It was coming down harder now and the cold wind was picking up.

'You sh'uld get outta 'ere afore the storm,' he said avoiding the question and looking up at the sky while balancing between two rocks. He was right though. A dark, looming cloud was slowly making its way across the light grey sky towards them.

'So should you,' she replied hurriedly, fighting off the deep urge to jump across the stream herself, to see her friends.

'You sh'uld also get 'ome afore it becomes _dark_,' he said, his voice dropping to a low tone, looking her straight in the eye and placing great emphasis on the last word. Chihiro heard his words but faintly as if he was standing far away from her. In truth she wasn't paying much attention. Instead she was looking over his shoulder towards the place she longed to be.

'Don't be silly it won't be dark for…,' catching his meaningful glance, she stopped mid sentence. He stilled stared at her but now she detected a hint of amusement in his dark eyes.

'Well…you should too, but I'm sure there are lanterns out there somewhere to light your path if you get lost,' she asked, cross-examining him to see if she was right.

'I sh'uld 'ope so but if naught my spiritwill guide me ta wher' I need ta go,' he said slyly, still staring at her, his almost black eyes piercing her soul.

'Of course,' she steadily returned his gaze, 'Well make sure the stream isn't _too_ wide to cross when you come back.'

'I'll make sure t'is naught. See you 'round Kimura,' he smiled calmly at her and suddenly she felt as if they had come to some sort of understanding. Chihiro watched him cross the stream and then turned back to leave when she heard his voice.

'Oh, and Ogino… this nevar 'appened, raight?' his smile turned grim.

'Right,' she felt a chill run down her spine as she replied. Her blue school skirt billowed around her with the growing wind and soon she couldn't tell if it was the rain running down her cheeks, or tears.

* * *

Usually Haku wrote to Chihiro every couple of weeks and she wrote back, leaving the unmarked letter in the room next to the tunnel. It was their only way of communicating without any humans or spirits noticing. This month her letter had sat there, on top of the small water fountain, untouched and gathering dust.

As Chihiro re-entered the room she stared at it wistfully. Why hasn't he picked it up, she thought sadly, I hope they're not all in trouble or anything. Suddenly she heard some noise coming from the tunnel.

'You better be right, Kairi. We've looked everywhere for her and if she's not here…what will we tell her parents?' Chihiro distinctly heard Mai's voice echoing off the walls.

'Hey guys,' she said picking up her school bag as they entered.

'I knew we'd find her here,' Kairi exclaimed happily to Mai.

'Yes, yes. I'm here,' Chihiro said smiling knowingly at Kairi. Mai never could see the logical or rational side of things, let alone _be_ logical or rational. Kairi knew if Chihiro wasn't anywhere, she was always here. Mai hadn't cottoned on to that yet.

'We wanted to know if you would like to come to an "end of school" celebration?' Mai said tugging Chihiro towards the door.

'I'd love to but first…'

'You need to go home and get out of your wet clothes?' Kairi put in, voluntarily finishing off Chihiro's sentence like she usually did when Chihiro trailed off.

'You always know what I'm trying to say!' Chihiro joked with her friend.

'I know!' Kairi smiled back.

'We'd better get going then! It's almost dark! We'll miss all the good sessions for the movies!' Mai said nearly tripping over her umbrella in the growing darkness. Thank goodness they want to leave quickly, Chihiro thought to herself, very much aware of the descending darkness.

'Hey Chihiro, have you got your school bag?' Kairi suddenly asked as they neared the end of the tunnel.

'Yes…why?' Chihiro asked, afraid that she had seen Tenchi's.

'Oh, I just thought I saw another bag there…' she trailed off as they stepped out into the light, 'Or perhaps I'm just seeing things!'

'Well hurry up you guys or you won't be able to stay under my umbrella and you'll get all wet!' Mai called out moving swiftly up ahead. The other two had to run to catch up with her.

* * *

A/N:  
Thank you to Priestess Kohana for pointing out that Chihiro's last name is Ogino. I've made the changes so please let me know if you see the wrong name anywhere else.

Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter! It's really helpful and motivating! So please, if you wish review! If not, enjoy the chap and hopefully I'll get the next one up soon.


	3. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Spirited Away including characters, etc…

** Spirited Back **

Chapter 3: Reminiscence

The raven of night spread its wings and slowly glided across the country. Kai stood silently taking in the picturesque lands tinted with the last gold rays of the day. It reminded him of a place he knew so well by heart. He closed his eyes and let himself float along in the happy memory until the screams and tears came rushing back. He drew back quickly as if stung by some invisible thorn. His hands came up quickly to his face to catch the falling tears only to find a hard mask.

_Why am I cursed so? Why do they still haunt me? Why do I still disappoint and never find?_

'Because you stay here,' the cold, harsh voice of reality rang through Kai's shaking frame, reasoning cruelly with him. He did not know whether it was anger that shook him or the uncontrollable sobs but which ever he needed them to stop before someone saw what a wreck he was. But then again no one would ever see.

_You are cloaked, Kai; do you remember why! Do you Kai?_

"Leave me alone!" Kai yelled into the twilight, although no one would ever know what he said as it was muffled into strange sounds. But Kai did remember clearly why he was doomed to stay in this form until he could find the man who had stolen his soul. One day he would take it back! One day!

He struggled against the memories that clamored around him, not wanting to see how he had caused so much pain but they engulfed him in a turmoil of pain and he could fight them no longer.

* * *

'No! I will never work for you Zakashi! You're evil!' the young boy was no more than fourteen years old. He stood in the middle of the road; stopped on his way home from work once again by this man. The strange man in black who wanted to use Kai for his "work", and would stop at nothing to get him.

'Come Kai, you cannot run from me forever. I only want to use your powers for good, you must believe me,' the man's black cape swirled lazily with the faint wind that was picking up.

'Why would I believe anything a scoundrel like you said! You only want my powers for yourself! For the last time just leave me alone!' the boy turned his heel and ran away into the twilight. Kai was sick of this man following him but he would never give in to him! He knew what this man did and what he would do to him.

'I know your family Kai. I know your town. And I can take it all away from you just like that,' the man snapped his fingers quickly, the small sound carrying easily in the serene night. The man's voice carried in a different way. It was quite, a whisper of poison, yet at the same time his words slammed into Kai with full force, no matter how far Kai ran away from them.

'How! You just lie to make me scared! You…you devil! Come and fight me if you dare!' Kai yelled back was an honest, hard working young boy. He did not wish to fight but if his family or the small farming town he lived in was at risk he would.

The man walked slowly up to Kai. The black mask that covered half his face grew frightening in the receding light and his cape billowed violently behind him. Kai could sense a storm brewing and sure enough when he looked up the sunset was drawing black clouds over his head.

'You can't fight me Kai, you are only a boy. You have no idea who I am or how powerful my magic is!' the warning was not only designed to scare Kai but to also take a harsh stab at what the man supposed was Kai's pride. Yet Kai did not care. He had never been proud of his powers and never would be.

'I'll fight to the death to save this town! It is all I have ever know and loved and you can't take it away from me!' Kai knew that this man _was_ powerful and _could_ take it all away but he would never let the man know that. Sadness overshadowed Kai's face. He did not want to die for his stupid powers. He didn't even know how he had come to have them anyway; and he had so much more to do with this life! He wanted to see the world, and be an inventor but the town's people's lives came well before his. Theirs always had.

'You choose your own fate boy and if this is your choice, then so be it!' the man yelled the last words and pointed his long, slender fingers at Kai. A crack of lighting flashed overhead, followed by the low booming of thunder.

Kai did not scream as the searing pain took over his body. A green light surrounded him and he writhed in agony. He would not give the man the satisfaction of screaming! I will not, I will not, he repeated to himself as the pain spread from his head to his toes. The light darted around him like green daggers, piercing every possible place of flesh. They tore at his soul, shaking him hard and leaving nothing but empty pain behind them.

'Now will you repent!' the man yelled over the crashing thunder.

'NEVER!' Kai yelled. He would never use his powers for dark magic; he would rather die!

'Then be forever lost to your precious town and yourself!' the man pointed at him once more but Kai found the courage to use his own magic back.

Blue light flashed from out of Kai fingertips; he closed his eyes in concentration trying to ignore the stabbing pain all over his body. Soon it became a dull throbbing and Kai opened his eyes to see the man's green magic taking over his own blue. Kai fought harder trying to force the green back but this man was too great and suddenly the pain came crashing over him in a huge painful wave.

Black swept over him, pulling him down into the darkest corner of his heart, forcing him to give in to the growing darkness. Kai was sure this was what dying was like. He dropped heavily onto his knees. A great cloak was surrounding him; Kai tried to tear it off but he could not! A mask covered his face and when he looked at his arms and legs they were black!

'Welcome to being a shape shifter Kai!' the man threw up his arms and vanished in a flash of green light, and with that the torrential rain begun. Kai tried to yell back but found he could not talk!

From that moment on Kai no longer existed; there was only a black shape shifter in his place, standing soaking wet in the rain, with no name and no face.

* * *

'No Face? It's getting dark! I think you should come inside!' Zeniba's voice woke him from his painful memory.

He took one last look up at the moon before turning around to go inside. He wished with all his being that he could just scream away all his pain, anger and frustration but he couldn't. He would finally have to pull himself together and do something. If he lived like this any longer he was sure he would go mad.

* * *

A/N:  
When I speak of farming towns and such in this story, they are usually in the direction of the train tracks. I think.

I'm really sorry I didn't update the story when I said I was going to but school has been a nightmare for the past week! And to those who might be reading my DN Angel Fic, it will be updated hopefully soon.

I hope your enjoying the story, please review if you wish, it's always helpful!


	4. Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Spirited Away including characters, etc…

**Spirited Back**

Chapter 4: Missing 

Haku and Kamaji sat in the boiler room resting after their night shift. The Bathhouse was closing up and everyone getting ready to go to bed before another night's work.

'Kamaji?' Haku asked thoughtfully as he watched the last of the sootballs glide back into their little holes.

'Hm, I thought something was troubling you today…' Kamaji replied, his eyes closed, sitting with his back against the wall. It had been a long night with many guests coming for a bath. And worst of all Yu-Baa-Ba was starting to act very, very strangely. Her eyes were glazed over and she kept lashing out at the workers for the smallest things. It was getting on everyone's nerves.

'You always seem to notice things like that,' Haku pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees.

'It's a skill you learn when you have been observing people's emotions for many years,' Kamaji still did not open his eyes.

'That's what I've been wondering about…kind of. How do you know emotion when you see it, if you've always been here where everyone hides it?' he had been pondering over that question ever since he became Kamaji's apprentice a year ago.

'Ha, ha! Who told you I'd been here all my life, my boy?' Kamaji chuckled.

'No one…' Haku said stunned at his own ignorance, 'It just never occurred to me that you might have come here…from somewhere else'

'Don't worry, you're not the first. People always assume that because of my arms. Is that why you did?' he asked with a sigh.

'No. You are the wisest person I know and I thought you would have avoided this place if you could,' Haku spoke the absolute truth. He had never though about Kamaji's arms not fitting in before. For everyone who knew Kamaji, it was just another part of life.

'If I could…if I could…' Kamaji repeated to himself. Haku thought it best not to disturb him from his reverie, or press the matter further. A look of pain and utter grief suddenly crossed Kamaji's face and he opened his eyes.

'There is a story I would like to tell you Haku…if you are willing to listen and not repeat any of it. I think it would good for you to know something else, apart from what you have already learned, of emotion,' Kamaji looked at him in complete earnest.

'I am willing to listen and I swear I shall not repeat a word you say, Kamaji,' Haku assented but could not hide the look of surprise that covered his face.

'Good. A long time ago I lived in a small farming village. I was only five years old I suppose when Yu-Baa-Ba's mother came. She was very old then, I can still remember her haggard features, and Yu-Baa-Ba was young. Yes, don't look so surprised all though it must be difficult for you to imagine. She came to put a spell on me so that one day, when I was old enough, she could come back and fetch a worthy boiler man for her baths,' he paused for a moment.

'Why did she choose you, Kamaji?' Haku asked quickly before he went on. This was very sudden for him. Kamaji never let on about anything from his past, until now. Haku wanted to use the strange opportunity to get all the information he could about Kamaji, as he knew he would never get the chance again.

'I don't know, my boy,' he sighed, 'I tried to ask her but she left before I could, and never came again. I didn't know what the spell was so I continued to live as I had before. One night, I can't remember exactly when, I suddenly felt searing pain in my sides. Over the next couple of years I grew four more arms. It was so very painful but neither I, nor anyone else could stop it. All I could do was explain what had happened. Nobody in the village really minded that I had six arms, even though all of them were humans. I always helped everyone whenever I could with my arms and for that they let me stay.

When I was seventeen Yu-Baa-Ba came to the village. Everyone knew her from the description I gave of her mother; they looked almost exactly alike. They warned me to leave by some back way as quickly as they could. They said they would stop her for as long as they could by making up some story that I had left the village years before. I warned them that she was a witch, that she would probably stop at nothing but they convinced me in the end,' a sad look past over his eye.

'I never saw anyone from that town again. I lived a life constantly on the run, never leaving my name anywhere. I bound my arms underneath my shirt, as I was sure not all humans would be as understanding as the people in my village had been. I had traveled a long way from home when I found some fields that were deserted. There was a town in the area but it wasn't too close so I decided to stay there. That's when I found Oni,' he sighed and paused once again.

'Who is Oni?' Haku asked after waiting in silence for a while.

'Oni was the young child I found in that field. He was sitting all alone in a very small shed that was the only building for as far as the eye could see. He was crying when I found him. He was about two years old, so I asked him where his parents were. He stopped crying for a moment, wailed the word "no" and began to cry again. That was all he could say for two or three days. I enquired after his parents in the village but no one knew him or where he had come from so I took it upon myself to raise him. I think I was twenty-something when I began to build a small house on the land I had found. No one ever claimed it when I asked about it in town,' this was a painful subject for Kamaji but he was willed himself to keep going. Haku must not make the same mistakes I did and lead a life devoid of emotion, he told himself.

'Why did you call him Oni though?' Haku asked curiously, mystified that Kamaji had done so many things before he came to the Bathhouse.

'When he came around to talking he said he didn't have a name. So I decided to name him Oni because of his vulgar language and also because of his tendency to use violence on everything he could find. I believe he had inherited this off someone else because in time I saw he had the kindest heart and dearest soul. He began to swear less and his violence wore away. Someone must have treated him very badly when he was younger,' Kamaji smiled remembering the child.

'Are you saying bad habits or manners can just wear away in time?' Haku was a little skeptical but he still clung to every word of Kamaji's story with great enthusiasm.

'No, no…well perhaps yes. There was some discipline but I believe with some people if they are encouraged, it does wear away in time. Or perhaps growing up helps. Getting back to the story though, eventually I built a small house and began to put what knowledge I had of farming to good use. In the end other wanderers passing through with nowhere to go stayed with us in return for work. We lived happily for quite a few years and Oni became like a son to me.'

Dawn was slowly drawing over them. Haku was exhausted but desperately wished to know what happened. So he continued to listen happily as Kamaji went on with his tale.

'It was four years later I believe when one night we heard a strange noise outside. I said I would see what it was, thinking perhaps it was a stranger wishing to seek shelter for the night. I took a candle with me to the front door, which I believe I nearly dropped when I opened the door. A woman with a large head was standing at the door; she looked just like her mother only she had brown hair and no wrinkles. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Hello, Kamaji. You have been running from me for a long time but finally I have caught up with you." she said. Oni ran up and on seeing her hid behind me. She asked who he was and I refused to tell her, which was the biggest mistake I ever made. "Are you sure about that?" she asked me as she flicked a finger at him. A pink light suddenly seemed to glow around him. He grabbed onto me desperately begging me to tell him what was happening. He disappeared and Yu-Baa-Ba said he would be fine as long as I came along with her,' a tear ran down Kamaji's cheek. Haku wished he could say something to comfort the old man but he knew Kamaji wouldn't want his pity. Haku knew Kamaji was telling him this story so he could learn something but he was not sure how this could apply to him.

'I never saw my poor boy again. I don't know what she did to him. I went along with her and she assured me that he was fine but still I have never seen him. That is why I am here today, Haku.'

'Why do you bring back all these painful memories, Kamaji? What do you want me to learn?' Haku was a little shocked at the ending of Kamaji's story. He had never suspected that Kamaji had lead such a sad life.

'So that you will not make the same mistake I did and show your inner feelings like that. I'm sure if I had pretended I didn't know Oni he would still be with me today…' Kamaji's voice trailed off. Without a word they both knew nothing else needed to be said.

Haku lay awake for hours, after they had both gone to bed, listening to the sounds of the quite Bathhouse and pondering over Kamaji's story. Haku somehow knew that what Kamaji had said about not showing your inner feelings to the enemy was true.

Chihiro's letter still lay on the fountain and it haunted him day and night.

'All right. Thank you Mrs. Isoda. I will. Goodbye,' Chihiro hung up the phone.

'Wasn't Kairi at home?' her mother asked looking up from the table she was clearing.

'No. It was really strange, though,' Chihiro said as she picked up a plate and put it the sink.

'Why, dear?'

'Mrs. Isoda though Kairi was here. With Mai too,' she said staring at the table blankly.

'I wonder why she would think that? Chihiro can you please wipe the table?' her Mother replied calmly, picking up the last glass.

'Oh, sure. Kairi left yesterday with Mai so Mrs. Isoda called Mai's Mother but they aren't there either,' Chihiro said completely confused by the whole thing.

'Well I wonder where they could be,' her Mother still replied, but it was obvious that she did not care too much.

'I don't know,' she said, giving the cloth back to her Mother, 'I hope they're okay.'

'I'm sure they are but you won't if you don't do your chores!'

'Yes, Mother,' Chihiro replied, hoping her friends weren't where she thought they were.

A/N: 

I know the telling of Kamaji's life was rather abrupt and perhaps strange but stick with me here, please.

Thanks for all your reviews so far! I'm so glad all of you like it! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been really sick with my chronic illness. So I'm sorry and I hope it won't take as long next time.

For some reason the page breaks etc. aren't working either so tell me if anything odd appears in this chap.


	5. World's Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Spirited Away including characters, etc…

**Spirited Back**

Chapter 5: World's Collide 

Haku watched Kamaji out of the side of his eye. The old man had shown absolutely no sign all day that last nights conversation had happened and a part of Haku was starting to wonder if he had made it up. He knew deep down he hadn't.

He'd been Kamaji's apprentice for a year now and had grown to be very fond of the strange boiler man that hid in the depths of the Bathhouse, but until last night he hadn't realised how little he knew of the man. Kamaji wasn't very liberal with the facts of his past life.

He'd learnt a great deal, under Kamaji's wing, about the underground workings of the Bathhouse. He'd only ever seen the exterior and very little of it at that since he had always been out on Yu-Ba-Baas missions. I still can't believe she let me resign from being her henchman, he remembered back to the day when Yu-Ba-Baa had let him leave her service even though she would not let him leave the Bathhouse. He had never known why. He had his name back, he refused to work for her, and although he had no place to go he was sure he'd figure something out, yet she still wouldn't let him go. He wouldn't have been surprised to find that she kept an eye on him still.

'I got it! I got it!' Lin suddenly rushed into the boiler room happily waving about her train ticket, breaking Haku's reverie.

'So you're going to leave then?' Kamaji asked her calmly.

'Somebody's dismal today! Anyway, why wouldn't I?' Lin asked testily, putting the precious ticket back into her shirt.

'Well, no reason I suppose,' Kamaji replied patiently. He had seen many people leave only to come back.

'He's just reminding you that you don't have to. Besides, things around here are pretty weird. You might want to wait awhile before you go…' Haku called out from behind the boiler he was fixing.

'Well, you guys are just jealous. I do know what you mean by things are a little weird but isn't that a good reason to go?' Lin asked huffily, arms folded defiantly across her chest.

'Perhaps it would be best to stay awhile Lin but that is your decision…'Kamaji trailed off. Suddenly the boiler let off a huge amount of steam.

'Damn it!' Haku muttered to himself.

'Just turn it the other way and it'll be fine,' Kamaji instructed Haku before turning back to Lin, 'You know Lin, it's a huge responsibility to take back your true name and the life that comes with it.'

'I know…' she replied yet truly she hardly remembered a thing about her old life.

'I have a feeling that you're going to regret going, Lin. I don't know why though. But your stubborn all right and I'm sure you'll go if you want to,' Haku said calmly as he tried to turn the handle the other way. It wouldn't budge.

'I won't regret going and I'm not stubborn!' Lin said in a matter-of-factly tone. Haku just smiled and Kamaji chuckled in the background as Lin gave both of them a look that could almost kill.

'When do you plan to leave?' Kamaji asked tugging at what would hopefully be the last bath token before they closed for the day.

'Tomorrow…or when I can finally get the courage to quit,' Lin took out her train ticket again and stared at it.

'I wouldn't want to face Yu-baa-ba like she is,' Kamaji agreed, shutting down the boiler as the nights work ended, 'Be off with you, you dumb sootballs!'

'Lin, have you noticed the black ribbon tied around Yu-baa-ba's wrist?' Haku asked coming out from behind the boiler, having finally turned the handle that he could have sworn was as stubborn as Lin.

'The what?' she asked incredulously.

'It's dawn. If you don't hurry and sign your name out you'll be in trouble,' Kamaji interjected.

'Oh, shoot!' Lin said tucking her ticket away and hurrying back through the small door.

'I wonder if she'll actually leave…' Kamaji mused out loud.

'She'll-' Haku was cut off by the door to the stairs slamming shut.

Two girls suddenly rushed into the room, both out of breath. They immediately stopped and stared at the boy with green hair and the man sitting behind him with six arms. One with long black plaits put her hands over her mouth to smother her scream.

An awkward silence shrouded the room as the four stood there staring at the each other in confusion. Seconds seem to go by like hours. No one moved; they hardly even breathed. The faint sound of water dripping somewhere far off could be heard.

'You don't work here,' Kamaji finally stated the obvious, leaving another silence in his words wake.

'Who are you?' Haku asked gently, trying not to scare the girls, even though he was sure he couldn't possibly scare the girl with black plaits anymore than she already was. She was shaking.

'I-I'm Kairi and this is my friend, Mai,' the girl with short brown hair stuttered. Haku couldn't believe what he was hearing. These couldn't be the girls that Chihiro had talked of in her letters, could they?

'Do you know a girl called Chihiro?' Haku said taking a step towards them, still not believing that Chihiro would let her friends wander into the Spirit World alone.

'Yes…' Kairi said confused at how these strange people would know Chihiro, while Mai stood there still shaking, 'Why?' she asked her tone now guarded.

'I know her. We won't harm you, although most of other Spirits might. Stay here. We'll get you out of here. I'd better get some fruit,' Haku said the last part to himself and Kamaji more than the girls as he noticed that their fingers were beginning to go see through.

'How did you discover the Spirit World?' Kamaji asked the confused girls who had no idea where they even were.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_To Mum and Dad,_

_Don't worry about where Kairi, Mai or I have gone. We are all safe and will come home soon. We have just gone camping out for a couple of nights. Kairi and Mai's parents know and said it was fine. If you don't remember me asking you, well I did. Don't worry at all; we'll be back soon. And I will do all my chores when I get back._

_Love,  
Chihiro_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Why? Chihiro chided herself as she ran through the dark tunnel, why did I let them know about this place!

Kairi and Mai had been missing for a day now and Chihiro couldn't find them anywhere. She had searched all of yesterday but to no avail. There was only one place where they could be. She had called both girls parents and told them that they were all going camping for awhile. She then left a note on the kitchen table for her parents and snuck out of the house at dawn before they would rise. By the time they noticed she was gone she would be far enough away to avoid their anger.

I'm going to be soooo dead when I get back, she thought remembering the note, if I get back that is. I'm going to stay until I find my friends!

She burst out into the room knocking a surprised Tenchi off his feet.

'I'm so sorry,' she said in a flustered manner, holding out a hand to him.

'That's 'k. W'ere ar' you goin' so quickly?' he took her hand and got up slowly, absently brushing the dirt of his pants as he looked down at her.

'To help my friends…' she trailed off as she now looked at him properly. He was still wearing his school clothes from a day ago and was now picking up his bag.

'Whell, I'll call you crazy but--wait a m'ment! Did you say your fr'ends ar' in ther'! Kairi…I mean Isoda-san and Tomaru-san?' he asked incredulously.

'Yes and if you don't mind I'm kind of in a hurry to go and help them!' she said quickly, pushing past him.

'Whoa, whoa!' he said catching her arm, 'T'is naught tha same out ther' as it used ta be! Watch yaur step or you'll end up dead! They're prob'ly already! You might need some 'elp?'

His warning was kindly meant, and he offered his help earnestly, yet all Chihiro could think of was her friends and how stupid she had been to let them come here.

'All the more reason to go quickly and the only way you could help me is by letting go of my arm,' she said pulling away desperately not heeding Tenchi's warning. He let go of her arm and she raced out the door.

'You daft girl!' he yelled after her before turning to walk away. He got half way across the room when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks.

'Awh Hell!' he said dropping his bag and running after her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N: 

Forgive my spelling of Yu-Ba-Baa's name. And all other names. I guess you can translate Lin as Lin or Rin so either way, it's the same person. Also Isoda-san is Kairi and Tomaru-san is Mai. There's been a bit of confusion over who they were but I'll use the honorific now so you know it's their last names! And I changed Chihiro's to what it should be, sorry about the mistake!

As always thanks for all your reviews! And sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been really sick! Gomen!

Ja ne!

P.S. The page breaks still aren't working for some reason so forgive my crummy little page breakers!


	6. Black Mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Spirited Away including characters, etc…

**Spirited Back**

  
Chapter 6: Black Mysteries 

Boh woke up to voices. They were coming from the next room; his mothers study. He turned over in his pile of cushions and listened carefully trying to decide to whom the voices belonged to.

'….yes…….will do as…command...must go…' Boh could only catch a couple of words every so often.

Instantly he could tell one voice was his mother's. But the other voice was mysterious and smooth. It was a low whisper but it rang in Boh's ears as if the speaker had been yelling. He walked slowly out into the corridor that separated his room from his mothers study. Boh went quietly to the door and put his eye to the keyhole.

A man with a black top hat and cape stood with his back to Boh. His mother was standing near the man, looking at him yet at the same time through him. Her eyes were glazed over.

Boh looked at the man again. Suddenly his eyes were drawn to the man's flowing, black cape. It was always moving around him, a cascading waterfall of velvet, although there was no wind in the room. His mind was completely entranced by the capes slow movement and he awoke just in time to hear the man's last words.

'You will obey these orders,' the man finished turning sharply towards the door. Boh gasped as he saw the man's face. He wished desperately he hadn't made the small sound when the man stopped dead in his tracks to stare straight at the keyhole. Boh didn't move, trying hard to still even his breathe, but stared instead back into the piercing violet eyes, which he swore could see straight into his soul.

Neither of them moved for a moment but as soon as the man took a step forward Boh bolted for his room. He looked desperately for a place to hide. The study door opened as he buried himself under some cushions, breathing hard and fast. He heard a rustle of curtains and was sure who ever was there could hear his heart thumping wildly against his chest.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chihiro stood on the wooden bridge facing the Bathhouse. The sun rising in front of her seemed harsh against her eyes as she stood silently staring at the familiar yet strange place, mourning the fact that her friends could be no where else but there.

She had quickly looked for her friends in the small lanes lined with restaurants but to no avail. The only place they could be now was the Bathhouse. Or they could have gone completely see through and disappeared. Half way through her search, this fact had dawned on Chihiro and she had frantically searched for fruit as she realized she too was going see through. She hoped her friends hadn't disappeared or worse, turned into pigs.

'Okay Chihiro, calm down and think logically. Find Haku, he might have seen them and would know if something had happened to them,' she quietly talked herself into being rational and looked at the bridge she knew she must once again brave for the sake of her friends. It was the final threshold between her and the complete Spirit World. She threw herself into the deep crevasse that opened before her.

She raced across the bridge oblivious to all but her inside struggle. She never noticed the person trying to follow her. Going exactly the way Haku had told her when she had first met him (she smiled briefly at that recollection) she finally came to the stairs. She looked at them warily, remembering the time when she had fallen down them. The wind gently rustled her hair. She took a deep breath and started to carefully move down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom she looked out over the fields. They must have had rain recently, she though to herself, it still looks like a sea. She took one last glance and saw the train moving swiftly through the shimmering water. Suddenly she felt an odd sense of belonging, of being home again; something that was so familiar yet so foreign that she could not make out what she actually felt. Ignoring it she quickly moved towards the boiler room door and entered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Haku sat silently looking up at the small skylight in the roof. He loved watching the sunrise while everyone was asleep. The grey clouds of night suddenly lit up over his head in brilliant shades of pink floating lazily along and bringing with them the pale blue sky of morning.

It was the only time he could find a bit of peace in the chaotic Bathhouse. It was a time for him to think everything over; things like how he was ever going to get that letter from Chihiro that still waited for him. He sighed remembering how he had almost been caught and had had to return empty handed. He knew she would probably think he was ignoring her and that left his heart heavy with guilt because truthfully he missed her more than anything.

Suddenly a small noise echoed from outside into the silent boiler room. It sounded like someone was coming down the old wooden stairs. They creaked every time someone went up or down them. It was a useful warning for when he was writing to Chihiro and didn't want to get caught. Whoever was there opened the door cautiously. Haku stood and waited grimly, wondering who could possibly be up at this hour besides him and perhaps Chihiro's two friends who were safely stowed away yet still too afraid to breathe let alone sleep.

'Haku?' a familiar voice whispered from the darkness leading to the door. He gaped at the figure standing in the doorway, not believing his eyes.

'Chihiro!' he whispered in disbelief as she came into the light. She rushed up to him and hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

'Wha-' but before Haku could get his question out Chihiro had frantically cut him off.

'Please Haku, my friends! Have you seen them!' she whispered, her anxious face looking up into his. Her eyes pleaded with his, begging him to give her the answer she needed.

'Yes, don't worry. They came yesterday. We're hiding them here,' he replied calmly, still holding her in his arms. Although he did not think about it consciously, he noted the changes in his friend since she had last left him.

'Oh, thank goodness! I was afraid they'd been caught or turned into pigs…' she said with a sigh of relief, letting her head fall to rest contentedly against his shoulder again.

'How could you let them come here, Chihiro?' his tone was low and chiding but he was clearly not angry at her, just disappointed, 'When you knew what this place was!'

'I didn't even know! They just followed me one day and…' her sentence was interrupted by the gentle thud of the boiler room door closing. They both looked up, surprise written clearly across their faces. Neither of them had heard anyone coming in.

'You!' Chihiro asked breathlessly, as the dark shape became visible.

'That's a kind greetin' far sumeone who jus' came ta 'elp you!' Tenchi replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the couple. Chihiro suddenly realized her arms were still wrapped around Haku and vice versa. She took them away rather embarrassedly, not meeting Tenchi's kind yet questioning gaze.

'Anyway, why would you want to help me? And why didn't you tell me earlier that you were here, when I was in the streets?' she asked curiously, not looking at Haku who was quickly taking in everything they were saying as well as shooting worried glances at Kamaji who was still, amazingly, asleep behind him. Or so he thought.

'Whell, do you know 'ow bloudy 'ard you are ta follow!' he said remembering how many twists and random turns the girl had taken through the winding maze of back streets , 'And I came ta 'elp because-'

Tenchi never finished his sentence.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A/N:  
Heh heh, you have to love a cliffhanger, and claps to anyone who can figure it out. : D Sorry, I'm so evil.

Thanks for all your great reviews! I don't know what I would do without them!

I won't be updating for awhile because it's holidays here so have a great holiday all you guys in Australia!

Ja ne!


	7. Long Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or anything to do with Spirited Away etc. It all belongs to Haiyo Miyazaki, and Studio Ghibli.

**Spirited Back**

Chapter 7: Long Lost

Tenchi stood there, mouth agape, staring in complete disbelief as Kamaji stepped forward. No one moved. It was so deadly quiet that you could hear everyone breathing.

'This mus' be some strange naightmare! Th-they told me you w're dead! I mus' be goin' mad!' Tenchi finally managed to stutter.

'They said the same thing about you!' Kamaji said incredulously. Chihiro and Haku stood staring from Kamaji to Tenchi in complete and utter confusion. How on Earth do they know each other, Chihiro wondered as she stared at the black haired boy she thought she knew. Haku knew he'd seen this or heard it before but was so stunned he couldn't quite grasp the thought that strayed idly beyond his reach.

'This con't be reel!' Tenchi said taking a step backwards, throwing up his hands as if to protect himself from a ghost, 'You've been dead far forty odd yars!

'No Oni, my boy, I've been here. Ever since that night when Yu-Ba-Baa took you away! I thought she'd killed you but…' Kamaji's voice was shaking. At the mention of Oni something in Haku's mind snapped. This can't be, he reasoned with himself, that boy is way too young…Oni must be at least forty by now….I must be dreaming somehow…this can't be.

Tenchi couldn't speak. He just stared at the man standing across from him. He hadn't heard his real name in forty years. It shocked him to hear it again. He'd almost forgotten it entirely. Tears glistened in his eyes; he looked up at the skylight blinking them back. He refused to believe his mentor, his …father, had come back after being dead for forty years.

Forty years he'd been left alone in the real world, without a friend and with the strange Spirit World as his only link.

Forty years he'd been left to wander alone in the darkness, falling into his own abyss of misery and pain.

For forty years he'd led a joyless, friendless existence until recently. And now it was all coming back. The suppressed memories threatened to drown him completely.

'No…no,' he whispered, shaking his head. A crystal tear fell silently down his cheek.

'Tenchi…?' Chihiro asked timidly, not entirely sure she should say anything but both he and Kamaji looked like they were going to break down any second.

'Hm,' he enquired looking up. He'd entirely forgotten that Chihiro and Haku were standing there dumbfounded, 'Oh, …ha. Tenchi's naught my reel name…' he put a hand over his mouth and quickly drew in breath to stop himself from sobbing out loud. He pretended to cough instead to cover it up. It was a valiant yet at the same time pathetic attempt, as the sobs still shook his frame.

'I think we should leave these two and I'll take you to your friends,' Haku said steering her towards the small door in the wall, which lead to a small kitchen. She nodded catching one last glimpse of Tenchi and Kamaji, both standing hands over mouths and glistening eyes averted towards the ground, before turning her full attention to her friends.

'Where could you possibly be hiding them?' she asked in a whisper as he closed the sliding door behind her. She had so many questions she wanted to ask but she couldn't get her thoughts in order. First seeing Haku again, then learning about Tenchi and her friends and….just everything! Her thoughts were racing at a hundred miles an hour.

'It hasn't been easy since Yu-Ba-Baa's been a bit strange lately,' he replied grabbing a ladder from the other side of the room, 'but we found this entry into the roof that nobody uses anymore.'

'Won't passers by notice the ladder?' she asked as he propped it up.

'Well, no one really comes through here except Lin. Did you know she's got her train ticket?' he replied as Chihiro started up the ladder.

'Yes, you told me in your last letter…' she trailed off sadly at that word remembering her untouched letter. She looked back down at Haku with sad, questioning eyes.

'I'm sorry about not collecting your letter, Chihiro but I got caught just before I left and I haven't been able to leave since,' he said earnestly.

'Is it really that bad?' she asked, her voice concerned, as she looked around for some way to open the trap door. Haku just turned his deep green eyes to hers, and she needed nothing more than the troubled concern there to reassure her.

* * *

A/N:  
Oh dear, I'm thoroughly dead, aren't I? I'm sorry I left you all with such a cliff hanger and then not posting for what seems like forever! I have no excuses that are sufficient enough, so gomen gomen. I'll try really hard to post again when I get back from overseas in about a week and a half. So sorry, and thank you for all your wonderful reviews. 


End file.
